


Orbs

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo enjoys Dori’s bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Hobbits, being creatures of comfort, also come with very comfortable sizes. Big-cocks? No thank you, that looks terribly painful. Bilbo starts having feelings for DoYC, and DoYC fancies him back. But as their relationship gets more and more intimate, Bilbo cannot stop thinking about those rumours of how well endowed dwarves are. And to be honest he is a bit afraid that the penetration might be uncomfortable for him -and it's a pity, because he loves been taken. But on their first night together, the hobbits finds out his dwarf has a lovely and perfectly-sized-for-hobbits cock. What shocks him is how huge his sack is. Well, damn. Hello new fetish. aka Bilbo loves DoYC's bullocks and spends a looong time sucking, licking, caressing them.- DoYC is extremely happy with all this.” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=24049876#t24049876).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s sweaty and sticky and couldn’t feel better if he tried. His throat might be a little sore, but that’s to be expected. He screamed himself nearly hoarse. It was all pleasure, no pain at all, and even though he’s left a messy wreck, Bilbo wouldn’t have the whole thing any other way at all. 

Dori calls from the kitchen, “Water or tea?”

Bilbo rasps, “Tea, please,” and hopes Dori can figure out what kind. Not that Bilbo would put up a fuss over anything. He doubts he’ll be awake much longer anyway, certainly not enough to down a whole cup. The whole business has left him thoroughly exhausted, and as soon as his rear has closed up enough for him to roll onto his back, he intends to snuggle into his pillow and fall blissfully asleep. 

For now, he luxuriates on his stomach, feeling open and slick, his oil and Dori’s juices dribbling down his thighs, and he smiles dizzily. To think he worried over this for months—how would he, a little hobbit, take a great big dwarf’s cock? But tonight’s shown Bilbo that he’s worried in vain. Dori’s cock is, in fact, a lovely, comfortable size, perfect for round hobbit rears. As Bilbo rather loves being taken, this is wonderful. Dori’s wonderful. He even comes back into the room carrying two little plates with teacups atop them, the mist of hot water curling just above their brims. For the most part, Bilbo finds dwarves terribly improper and uncouth, but Dori is the dazzling exception. He even got into his housecoat to go to the kitchen, and his hair is still neatly made, though a few strands are now poking out of the braid in his beard. When he reaches the nightstand, he puts one cup down and passes the other to Bilbo, freeing himself up to slip out of the robe again. 

Bilbo takes one large gulp, places his cup beside Dori’s, and abruptly realizes he won’t be sleeping any time soon. 

With Dori’s robe off, his shapely cock and hefty balls are prominently on display beneath his fat belly, swinging as he lifts a leg onto the mattress. His cock might be near enough to hobbit size, but his balls certainly are not. Where Bilbo’s are a rosy pink and tight against his shaft, Dori’s are pink-brown, hanging down and especially enormous, which somewhat explains the rather large load still splashing about in Bilbo’s hole. When Dori first unveiled those trophies, Bilbo wanted to _worship_ them, but he soon found himself too stuffed full of cock to do anything about it.

Now, Dori seems quite satisfied to settle down in bed and relax. His weight dips the mattress enough for Bilbo to roll into him, and Dori bends to fondly peck his head before picking up the tea. Jasmine: one of Bilbo’s favourites for these sorts of satisfying occasions. 

Then Bilbo has to shuffle his way down the bed, squirming partially on his stomach and partially on hands and knees, until he’s over Dori’s thigh and nestled just between Dori’s legs. His own have to bend at the knee to not fall over the edge; his bed is nicely sized for the two of them, but it’s still only built for the shortness of hobbits. 

Dori chuckles, “What are you doing down there?” But Bilbo’s too busy moving in to answer, his mouth already open and ready to go. He just wants a _taste_ , even though he already knows that dwarf skin tastes much like hobbit skin, but they’re just so big and _luscious_ that he can’t stop his tongue from laving right down the middle. Dori makes a squeak of surprise, sitting up on his elbows to look down, and Bilbo smiles coyly up, mouthing at Dori’s sac. 

He just takes a few licks, at first. Then he tilts onto his side, resting his cheek against Dori’s thigh, and he brings his hands up to palm them, five fingers holding back the shaft and the other five trying to knead both balls at once. He can’t quite fit them into his little hand. So he tugs one at a time, just lightly, enough to make Dori’s breath hitch, and then he rolls them around, fondling them with a strange sort of admiration and lust all at once. 

“Found a new fetish, have you?” Dori sighs around a stifled moan. Bilbo grins. He never thought himself the fetish sort, but then, he never thought himself to fancy adventures, either, and now he has a big dwarf in his bed and a massive urge to fit said dwarves’ balls into his mouth. Cupping them towards his face, Bilbo leans in to place a kiss over them. 

Dori warns him, “If you aren’t careful, Master Baggins, you’ll have me getting stiff again. I might be old, but certainly not old enough to resist a mouth so good as yours.”

Bilbo’s ass automatically twitches at the thought of being filled again, and he answers sweetly, “If you do grow interested again, I don’t think I should mind. But I’m going to play with these either way; I’ve never seen such an impressive pair in my life.”

“Then you haven’t seen a lot of healthy dwarves undressed,” Dori replies with equal parts laugh and moan. Bilbo’s now nosing into them, inhaling the heady smell of sex and _Dori_. He’s seen exactly thirteen dwarves naked on many an occasion, but he was good enough to never stare at their bits, and he’s certainly never seen them so up close before. And he wouldn’t even want to think about how they might smell or taste. Dori, at least, is very good with his hygiene, and Bilbo trusts him to be clean. 

Bilbo trusts Dori with a great many things, but right now he’s swamped in enjoying Dori’s _body_ , soft and warm and wonderfully thick. He contents himself with nuzzling and kissing for as long as he can, but soon he wants _more_ and he opens wide to suck one ball into his mouth. 

He can’t fit the whole sac in at once. He can only close around the bump of one, pull it onto his tongue and suckle at the stretched skin, the shaven stubble tickling against his lips. He uses his hand to hold up the other one, caressing it to match. Then he sets in to humming around his mouthful, toying with it between sucking, blowing, and trying to sing, which makes Dori squirm and let out a delighted mewl; one of Bilbo’s favourite sounds. Eventually, he releases his captive, only to suck the other into his mouth instead and give it the same treatment. By now Dori’s cock has lifted off his stomach, halfway there again. Bilbo closes his fingers around it, pleased at how they fit, and pumps it once in encouragement. 

The more Bilbo lavishes Dori’s balls in attention, the harder Dori’s cock gets, until Dori’s head looks like it’s about to leak and Dori’s nearly trembling. Bilbo finally relinquishes his prizes, only to bury his nose in them, sniff and bestow them a kiss. 

When he sits up, reaching over for tea, Dori pants, “How would you feel about a second go?”

Bilbo finishes a few sips of his tea first. 

Then he climbs over Dori’s lap, always up for a good ride.


End file.
